1. Technical Field
The present application generally relates to actionable and/or malicious email detection and protection and more specifically to systems and methods for automated detection of abusive email accounts and transmission of a signed response to the abusive email account owner and provider.
2. Related Art
Users increasingly use email as a primary source of communication. However, security threats to user email accounts are more prevalent with the rise in this form of communication. For example, spam, malware, and phishing attempts are becoming much more common. Often, emails containing these threats are sent from shell or compromised email accounts. Compromised account owners may be unaware their account has been compromised and is sending malicious content. In other situations, shell accounts may be established by abusive actors to transmit malicious content. Thus, email providers of both receiving email accounts and abusive email accounts need to be made aware of the shell or compromised accounts in order to take proper actions to protect parties.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.